Heavy Impact
| rarity = Uncommon | autoDrops = Orokin Tower Containers }}Heavy Impact is a Exilus mod that allows a Warframe to create shockwave from Hard Landings that knocks foes off their feet. Stats Notes * The shockwave is activated by the speed of landing rounded down to the speed threshold: ** 16 m/s is the required threshold for damage; 32 m/s earns 2.0x damage, 48 m/s earns 3.0x, etc. ** Impact radius is scaled without rounding: 1.0x at 16 m/s, 1.5x at 24 m/s, 2.0x at 32 m/s, etc. * Despite the mod describing "heavy landings," one does not need to trigger the touchdown animation upon landing. ** However, 's immunity to the touchdown delay causes her to be unable to activate Heavy Impact in any way. * Some melee weapons will hit the ground first when using a jump attack, meaning Heavy Impact will not activate. * The blast color is affected by your Warframe's energy color. * Directional melee and wall running can activate Heavy Impact independent of speed of landing. * 's passive ability matches Heavy Impact at max rank. Equipping Heavy Impact on Rhino will further increase the effectiveness. Tips * This mod synergizes well with 's Wil-O-Wisp, 's , and 's (Dive Bomb). ** Because this mod activates from fall speed rather than fall distance, Dive Bomb always triggers Heavy Impact on any height—even a short jump in a low-ceiling room. Effectively, this mod becomes a direct damage increase to the ability. * Jumping off a ledge into a pit will often cause Heavy Impact to activate upon teleporting back up. * Grabbing a wall and sliding down for long enough can still activate the ground slam. * Wall running for long enough can cause the ground slam to activate. * Chaining wall runs can cause the mod to bug, activating each time you touch the wall. * For a quick radial knockdown, perform a Bullet Jump while aiming straight up. You should cause a ground slam on collision with the ground. * Limit the amount of aim gliding you do in tandem with this mod, as aim-gliding reduces your downward velocity, which in turn reduces the effectiveness of the impact. Aim Gliding can prevent the impact altogether. Trivia * Heavy Impact was added in . * Up until , the strength of the shockwave was dependent on how long players were airborne, with Wall Sliding (the precursor to what would become Wall Latching) counting towards that. In some cases, entire rooms could be cleared out just by grabbing a high enough wall and sliding down to the ground. * This mod uses the same visual effects as Seismic Shockwave, a ground-pound technique used by some enemies. * Enemies weak enough to be killed from the shockwave will have their bodies pulverized entirely. Bugs *After activating the mod, several slam attacks afterwards will also be able to activate the mod. However, it is noted that before having Heavy Impact activate, the same slam attacks will not. This is true as of . *Despite the listed range of 6m, the shockwave either does not actually expand that far in-game, or the damage and knockdown fall-off further from the point of impact (needs confirmation) Appearance History HeavyImpactMod.png|Old appearance Gallery Patch History *Fixed Heavy Impact effect only playing once. *Fixed heavy impact mod from activating after being teleported. }} Media WARFRAME Heavy Impact How 2 Heavy Impact See also *Maneuvers es:Impacto pesado de:Schwerer Einschlag Category:Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Uncommon Mods Category:Update 9 Category:Naramon Mods Category:Exilus Mods